Unthinkable
by ChubbyBoy91
Summary: It's Hinata's Birthday and Shika has a gift for her. My birthday gift to @IIquickIVy0u I hope you like it :)


Unthinkable

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Hinata came through the door.

Hinata jumped out the door caught off guard by her unexpected guests.

"How did you all get into my house?" Hinata asked trying to catch her breath.

"Haha don't worry about details come and have some cake." Naruto replied with a grin on his face.

Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru had all came by to surprise their friend on her special day.

Hinata had been working so much that she forgot that it was even her birthday.

"It's good that you don't have to work tomorrow because tonight we are getting silly!" Kiba howled.

The group cheered at Kiba statement.

"Umm...ok I guess I could let loose...a bit." Hinata replied throwing a slight fist in the air.

"That's the spirit Hinata." Choji said already slicing into the cake.

"Choji we are suppose to sing first." Ino said as she punched him in the head.

Shika sighed.

"Shikamaru don't look so down it's hinata's special day." Sakura smiled as gave her friend a little boost.

"I'm not down...just thinking." Shika put his arms behind his head.

"Oh? About what?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Come on Ino tell us how is it?" Sakura said slurring her words a bit.

"Well he likes to eat so what do you think?" Ino replied as she ran her hand through her hair reliving a past experience.

"Kiba loves to bite me in certain...areas...I have to cover up extra sometimes." Sakura looked across the room at her boyfriend.

"He's my beast."

"So spill it Hinata who have you been crushing on." Sakura looked at her friend as if shes interrogating a suspect.

"Well..." Hinata trailed off looking in the direction of the guys who were goofing off.

"We both know it's Naruto. Even though he's super immature." Ino said trying to get a read on who Hinata was looking at.

"Hmm I don't know. She has been glancing at Shikamaru from time to time." Sakura said as she nudged Hinata.

"You're wrong!" Hinata yelled loud and drunkenly.

Ino and Sakura Laughed.

"You're too easy to read."

-x-

As the girls had their time together the guys were taking multiple shots and playing drinking games.

"So Naruto when you gonna ask Hinata out?" Kiba said as he took a shot.

Naruto choked on his beer.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"Come on man it's obvious." Choji joined in.

"Well...shes cool and all but...I don't know." Naruto looked at the table of girls laughing.

"Hmph." Shika shook his head.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" Choji asked wanting his friend's input on the matter.

"Well Hinata is...a very different girl...she cool...caring...considerate...never the type to forget a friend." Shika said as he took looked at her.

He took a shot and then proceeded to pour another.

"Do what you feel Naruto." Shika held up a shot.

"Happy Birthday!" Kiba yelled.

* * *

A lot of cake and alcohol shots later the party was starting to wind down.

"We had a great time Hinata!" Sakura said slurring as she hugged her friend.

"I did as well...have a safe trip home." Hinata smiled face red from the alcohol.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hinata pointed at Naruto slumped over choji's shoulder.

"We will get him home safe." Kiba said a he patted Naruto's back.

"Have a good night then..." Hinata said as she shut the door.

Everyone had left except Shika.

"Shika...why are you still here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not leaving this mess on you...I want to help you." Shika said as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"No...It's fine...I can clean myself you don't have to-"

"It won't be fine with me...now come on. The two of us can get it done quickly if we work together." Shikamaru said in a stern voice.

"Well...ok then."

* * *

After a couple of hours of silent cleaning they were finally done.

"Whew. I didn't think it was that much." Shika said wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah...thanks for helping." Hinata replied looking around her finally clean home.

Shika looked at her and smiled.

"Well its pretty late...I Should go." Shikamaru grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"Well..." Hinata started.

Shika sighed.

"I have been thinking of a way all night..."

"What is it Shika?" Hinata was puzzled.

"I'm usually better about these things. It's so simple but...so hard...this scares me more than anything I've faced."

Shikamaru pulls a card from his jacket.

"I...I wrote this for you...For your birthday...and I just...didn't know...how to give it to you." Shikamaru hands it to her.

"Thanks Shika. I just thought you didn't want to be around me...Since you seemed kind of out of it tonight."

"Don't ever think that please!" Shika yelled.

"...I..I won't...I'm sorry." Hinata replied surprised at the way Shikamaru was acting.

Hinata opened the card and begins to read it.

"Y-You could wait until I leave you know." Shikamaru says his voice shaking a bit.

 _If I could have just one wish,_

 _I would wish to wake up everyday_

 _to the sound of your breath on my neck,_

 _the warmth of your lips on my cheek,_

 _the touch of your fingers on my skin,_

 _and the feel of your heart beating with mine..._

 _Knowing that I could never find that feeling_

 _with anyone other than you_

Hinata's heart pounded.

"I...I like it...It's...Beautiful." She finally manages to say.

"Well good night. I'll see you later..."

Before Shikamaru could grab the door he was stopped by a warm embrace. Hinata's small frame pressed against his back.

"You don't have to go...Please don't go..." Hinata could feel her heart jumping out of her chest.

Shikamaru dropped everything and turned and embraced her. One hand caressing her head the other tracing along her back. Hinata was now cherry red. Her heart was now beating a remarkable levels.

"I would be happy too..." Shika then brought her face close.

"Shika...I-"

Hinata was cut off as Shikamaru lips met with her in a kiss of passion. Shika could taste her and wanted to taste more.

"Hinata..." Shika whispered.

Hinata felt as if her knees were about to give way from the sheer ecstasy that she was feeling. Hinata grabbed Shika's hand and led him back to her room. Once they got to the threshold of the room Shika couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed Hinata by the waist and began kissing on her neck.

"Shik-" Hinata moaned as her neck became wet with butterfly kisses.

"Ahh." Hinata could feel every kiss shock her with pleasure.

Shikamaru was like an animal. His hands began to gently explore hinata's body. Slowly caressing her breast then moving slowly down her body. He turned her around and began to slowly strip her down. Hinata's mind was going a hundred miles a minute. She had never felt something like this before. There she stood in nothing but her undergarments in front of a man who she had strong feelings for. Shika just stopped and stared.

"I...I know I'm not that pretty..." Hinata said trying to hide her body.

"You're an angel..." Shikamaru replied grabbing her hands holding them in the air to see all of her glory.

He laid her on the bed and began kissing down her chest earning small moans from Hinata. He removed her bra revealing her beautiful breast. His tongue traced around her nipple before he took it into his mouth.

"Shi...Shika...ah.." Hinata moaned as she grabbed his head.

He grabbed her hand and forced it on the bed. Shika looked at her in the eyes.

"I don't think I had any cake...let me get some." Shika smirked.

Shika lifted Hinata hips removing her panties revealing her passion fruit. He slowly teased her kissing down her inner thigh before slowly rotating his tongue around her entrance. Hinata arched her back and began moaning Shikamaru's name. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Shika's neck not wanting him to stop.

"Ah...Shika...Ah...I...I love you!" She exclaimed as she hit her peak. Shika came up and gave her a passionate kiss.

He got up and quickly removed his clothes revealing all of his manhood.

"Are you ready?" Shika asked as he gazed into his lover's eyes. His hand caressing her cheek as to not wanting to lose this moment.

She kissed his hand softly and nodded.

"I'm ready..."

He slowly pushed himself inside of her. Hinata felt a slight pain as Shika continued to enter her. She grabbed the sheets trying to bare the pain. Her fruit getting wetter and wetter as Shika's member lingered inside her.

"I'm gonna move slowly ok beautiful? If it's too much I'll stop for you." Shika wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm fine..." Hinata smiled.

Shika slowly picked up speed to a suitable pace earning moans from his lover. As he moved in and out her walls tighten, wanting every inch of him. She couldn't contain her moans and he continued to thrust. He caught her lips and he thrusted faster inside feeling as if his soul was acending from his body.

"Hinata...I love you." His said as he looked deep in her eyes.

"I...I love you too Shikamaru..." She replied as she could feel herself close to the edge.

Shika was close was well. He began to pleasure her breast as he sped up his movements. She moaned his name loudly as they released in unison. Their love mixing together as Shika laid on top still inside of Hinata. After a moment he kissed her and rolled beside her.

"So...What are your plans tomorrow?" Shika asked with a smile.

"Being with you." Hinata replied giggling.

"Cool...um...I don't know why...Everytime I see that smile...I'm just...at a loss for words." Shika said as he moved her hair from her face.

"Everytime I see your face I...Just can't think properly..." Hinata replied as her hand trailed down his body.

Hinata grabbed his manhood.

"I'm not tired...are you?" Hinata asked playfully.

"Not a chance." Shika replied as he moved in for a kiss.

* * *

Whew! It's been a while since I have written one like this...I wrote this as a Happy Birthday gift to my best friend IIquickIVy0u I hope you like it and have an awesome bday 3


End file.
